


Grounding Rituals

by Sassy_Cage



Series: DID! Tyler and Supportive as Frick Josh, the Saga [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, DID! Tyler, Kinda bad porn, M/M, Not super bad though, Pure Porn, Supportive! Josh, Trans Male Character, Trans Tyler - Freeform, Tyler frickin Josh to keep himself from disassociating, Weak ass facials but he's trying his best an that's what matters, very little mention of tyler's dock anyways so it's no big deal if ya like the cis gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: Tyler can't let himself let go, he can't let himself disassociate.So he grounds himself in Josh's moans.





	

In his nightmare, Blurry threatened Josh.  
When he woke up, he needed to ground himself and make sure that whatever method he used to do that would last him for the day.  
So he leans over to Josh and kisses him, Josh quickly waking up and adapting, one hand playing with Tyler's hair as the other goes to the back of his neck.  
This isn't good enough.  
This isn't good enough so Tyler kisses Josh's jaw, and then his neck.  
"What're you doing?"  
Josh's voice is slightly huskier than normal because he just woke up and Tyler doesn't reply, he only kisses Josh's neck more, making Josh pant just slightly.  
"Ty, baby, tell me what you're doing."  
"I need to ground myself right now."  
Josh vaguely understands what Tyler is saying and he smiles.  
"ah, well then my body is open to any of your grounding needs."  
In the faint morning light, Josh sees Tyler's blush at his words and laughs.  
Tyler takes off Josh's shirt when he realizes what he needs to do.  
He kisses Josh's shoulders, which is really what makes Josh start moaning a little and Tyler loves it but he moves to Josh's nipples instead and licks and sucks them, making Josh full on moan and whine.  
"God Ty, that feels so good."  
Tyler moves to the other as Josh continues moaning and whining, seeming content with what Tyler is doing.  
Until Tyler grinds his hand onto Josh's hard-on over his jeans.  
Then he's moaning and begging for more.  
"Oh god Ty that feels good please touch me again oh please please please"  
Tyler doesn't care about the power or else he might have made Josh beg a little more.  
Instead, he kisses down Josh's tummy, making Josh laugh a little and then stops just above his waistband.  
"Tyler please."  
Tyler undoes Josh's fly and button and soon his jeans are on the floor next to the bed and Josh's dick is right underneath Tyler's chin.  
"Tyler please please please oh god please I need you right now I don't care what you give me but just give me anything I just need you to touch me"  
Tyler pulls off Josh's boxers in record time and throws them somewhere near his jeans.  
Just breathing over Josh's cock gets him a reaction but that's not what he's here for.  
"Fuck"  
Josh lets out the rare curse as Tyler just decides 'frick it' and takes Josh into his mouth, inch by inch as Josh just grips the sheets and tries his best not to grab Tyler's hair and force his cock down his throat.  
Once Tyler starts moving, Josh is scared he's gonna rip the sheets he's trying so hard not to grab Tyler's hair because he knows that could trigger him and hurt him but Tyler grabs his hand and puts it in his hair and he tightens it expirimentally and Tyler hums onto his dick a bit so he hesitantly starts guiding Tyler at the pace he wants him to be at, while having his fingers tightly holding his hair.  
"Mmmm oh fuck what a good cocksucker you are baby."  
Tyler moans and Josh takes that as a sign he likes the praise.  
"Oh god you're so good baby, so good at this, you're being so good, being so good while I fuck your mouth baby."  
Tylers hand wanders down to his own cock and soon he's moaning too, sending vibrations down Josh's dick that made this whole thing feel so much better than it already did and it was way too much.  
"Baby, 'm gonna cum."  
Tyler gives a little nod and Josh goes to pull him off.  
But Tyler refuses, and deepthroats him at just the last minute and he lets out this obscene moan as he cums down his throat, muttering praise.  
Tyler then pulls off off him and jerks him off a bit, getting him to cum a little more on his face.  
"Ty, baby that was so good."  
"Thank you."  
Tyler looks really uncomfortable and Josh wonders why until he notices Tyler's hand still in his pants.  
"You wanna do that yourself baby? Or you want me to do it for you?"  
"Um I...."  
Josh props himself up on his elbow and slips his hand into Tylers pants.  
Tyler expects Josh to stab his cock with his nails, or force his fingers into him because that's what he's supposed to do right? Thats all Jenna ever did and he's never known anything else.  
But Josh does something better, something that feels far more natural, he just keeps his hand still and makes eye contact with Tyler.  
"This okay baby?"  
"Y-yea"  
It doesn't take much, just a little bit of rubbing him and some praise but he cums pretty hard and as soon as he does he settles with his head on Josh's chest again.  
"You gonna clean off your face?"  
"'m going to sleep"  
"But the concer-"  
"I'll wear it there."  
Josh looks horrified until Tyler laughs.  
"'m jokin honey, I'll clean it in the mornin'"  
"Mk. I love you baby."  
"Mm, I love you too."  
And for once, Blurry is quiet for that whole day.


End file.
